1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrows and broadheads for arrows, and more particularly to tools for assembling and disassembling the broadhead from the shaft of the arrow.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The archery and hunting industries have developed numerous types of arrows having various tips for improving the penetration of the arrow into a target. Typically, the tip of the arrow now comprises a broadhead which includes a pointed tip and a number of razor blade members which are disposed about the circumference of the shank of the broadhead. The broadheads are secured to the arrow shaft by various means, but usually are either crimped onto the end of the shaft or threaded onto the shaft through the provision of screw threads on the broadhead which engage threads on the inner circumference of the hollow arrow shaft. The provision of the screw threads has the added feature of allowing the broadhead to be replaced if the blades are broken or damaged, and it is also known to only replace the broken blades while keeping the original shank of the broadhead for repeated use. This replaceable feature of both the broadhead and the blades represents a great convenience and costsaving feature to the hunter or sportsman by providing a means for easy repair of damaged or broken arrows or broadheads.
Various tools for assembling and disassembling broadheads from arrow shafts are known in the prior art. These devices provide a means for holding the broadhead while the shaft is rotated to remove the broadhead from the shaft. These devices, however, do not provide adequate protection to the user's hand during the assembly or disassembly process, and consequently require extreme care and skill in removing or applying the broadhead to the shaft. Furthermore, many of these devices are bench-mounted, in that they are not portable and necessitate the hunter or sportsman to return from the field to repair the arrow.
In addition, the prior art devices for removing broadheads are only effective for removing broadheads in which the razor blades are intact. It is not uncommon for the precisely machined razor blades to crack or break upon impact with hard objects such as rocks or trees, and thus it is virtually impossible to remove the remaining shank of the broadhead from the arrow, rendering the arrow useless.
An example of such a bench-mounted device for applying or removing broadheads from arrow shafts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,728 to Shutt. This device provides a means for grasping a broadhead to secure the broadhead to the shaft of the arrow. A similar type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,473 to Roper.
Several portable tools or wrenches which may be carried into the field by a hunter or sportsman to effect the repair and replacement of broadheads to arrow shafts are disclosed in the prior art. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,805 to Lanius discloses an arrowhead or broadhead case which also serves as a broadhead wrench for removing or securing a broadhead to an arrow shaft. A case is provided which is opened at one end to accept the broadhead so that the blades of the broadhead are positioned between a series of partitions. As the shaft is rotated the blades will abut against the partition to allow for rotation of the shaft. During use of this device, however, the user's hand is exposed and it is apparent that the user's hand may be in danger of contacting the sharp tip of the broadhead or the razor sharp blades during insertion of the broadhead into the tool. Furthermore, the initial rotation of the broadhead may cause breaking of the blades as they contact the partitions upon rotation since the blades loosely fit between the partitions. In addition, it is apparent that the device shown in this patent will work only with broadheads having the blades intact. Broadhead shanks having broken or absent blades will not be grasped within the tool of Lanius, and thus may not be repaired without further equipment being available.
Other tools for removing or applying broadheads which suffer the same disadvantages as discussed in view of U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,805 to Lanius includes U.S. Pat. No. De. 256,606 to Hoggard and U.S. Pat. No. De. 276,305 to Hough, Sr. Both of these patents disclose tools which expose the user's hand to potentially serious injury, and both devices will not work with broadheads having broken or absent blades.
As a consequence, the need exists for a portable tool which may allow a hunter or sportsman to quickly and safely remove and repair damaged or broken broadheads from an arrow shaft, while facilitating the reassembly of the broadhead to the shaft with minimal risk of injury to the user's hand. The present invention provides such a device, and allows a hunter or sportsman to facilitate the assembly or disassembly of the broadhead from the arrow shaft in the field through the use of a portable, hand-held tool which safely and efficiently removes the broadhead or assembles the broadhead to the arrow shaft.
The novel broadhead tool for facilitating assembly and disassembly of a broadhead from an arrow shaft obviates the disadvantages encountered in the prior art and provides a safe and efficient broadhead tool which allows the user to effect the repair in the field. The tool of the present invention protects the user's hand and allows the user to repair or replace broadheads in which the blades of the broadhead are intact or where the blades have been broken or removed. The present invention is hand-held and lightweight and may be carried in the pocket or hooked to a belt or jacket.